Blind
by Uchiha Aimee
Summary: Sasuke left and scarred Sakura both physically and mentally. Will a certain sand ninja heal her? Can he? And will Sasuke let him? GaaSaku
1. An Unexpected Visit

_A/N: Hello peoples! I was thinking and I came up with the idea for this story! Well, I hope you read it! _

_**Diclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, so don't shove it in my face.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Blind

Sakura sat down under a Sakura Tree. It was quite foggy and it was 6:02 in the morning, which was quite early for our pink-haired Kunoichi. She had gotten up early today for a reason, or two to be exact.

Foggy climate is a good time for Sakura to think about things and to rest. She got to remember the good and the bad things, and also think about her Sasuke-kun...

_Sasuke..._

Sakura could feel her well up with hot tears, but she shook them off. She had to be a strong ninja, after all. Sasuke had went to join Orochimaru, who wanted to have Sasuke's body.

"_I will get stronger, even if I have to sell my body to the devil.''_

That was what he said the day of the Chuuning Exams in the Forest of Death. The very thought of it sent a chill down her fragile spine.

All Sasuke had ever cared about was revenge and getting stronger. He said he was an Avenger, and that we were getting in the way of his revenge.

_Revenge..._

What does it feel like? To hate someone so much as to selling your flesh to the devil, just to be stronger than them and kill them? Sakura did not know the feeling, or wanted to even feel it. She shifted her thoughts to somthing else. What was the **main **reason she liked to hang out outside on such foggy mornings?

_Blindness..._

People cannot see in the fog, making their eyes completely useless whatsoever. They were all blind. Just like her...

Sakura was blind. Yes, she was indeed blind. All those years, she was too blind to notice that noone gave took notice of her. She was all alone in this cruel world. All alone. She couldn't see that she was unwanted...unappreciated. She felt that nobody cared about her. Not Naruto, not Kakashi-sensei, not Tsunade...not anyone. Naruto was too fond of ramen, Kakashi was too caught up with his porn books, and Tsunade was too busy with her sake to even give a damn about her. Noone cares. Definately not Sasuke. Sakura flinched.

Sasuke never really appreciated her helping hand...or her company. He just shooed her and swatted her away like a bug. He shattered her heart. He was the cause of her suffering. Him...

''_Uchiha_,'' she hissed, her voice filled with hate,''You will pay in so many ways! Oh yes you will!'' She slammed her hand on something hard, and her hand swelled in pain. She grabbed her right hand (the injured one) with her left hand and healed it. Then, she looked down to see what collided with her hand.

Sand? What is the sand doing here in Konoha? Sakura sensed someone nearby and took a kunai from her holster. She quickly rose to her feet and got in a fighting stance. ''Who's there?!''she yelled.

The sand moved from its original spot and wrapped itself around her.

''_It is not normal to talk to yourself.''_

That was all she heard before she fainted right then and there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:I know that was short, but hey, this is the prolouge! Well, R&R!_


	2. Do You Like Cheese!

_**Disclaimer: Three words: I. Don't. Own.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like Cheese?!

All was a complete blur. Sakura opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened earlier. ''Ugnn...''she whimpered, clutching her shaken head. She rubbed her eyes and...sand...yes, sand. Now she remembered what had happened. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree when sand had engulfed her whole. But who?? Who had caused her to faint? Who do we know who uses sand as a weapon, or defense?

Then it came to her. Sabaku No Gaara!

_That spook? What the heck is he doing here in Konoha?_

_**Beats me! I wonder if got any hotter...**_

_You again?!! _

_**Yes, me.**_

_Go away._

_**No. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm YOU.**_

_Shut up, your giving me a headache!_

_**Well excuuuuse meee, Miss Emo. You don't have to be so bitchy, ya know.**_

''Your so annoying!''she accidentally shouted. ''_Talking to yourself again?Thats not normal you know,_'' the voice raspedSakura turned around and saw no other than Gaara, the killer. ''Its not like your any normal yourself!''she spat. ''Hn. I would kill you, but theres something the Hokage wants from you.'' he said coldly, and sat next to her. Sakura scooted away from him, afraid of the ninja next to her.

She was scared, but she got a little courage.''Whatever.''she replied with much hate in her voice, and stood up. She made her way towards the Hokage's tower.

_**This girl interests me...**_

_Hn._

_**Plus, shes hot. Oh, how I'd love to be in an empty room and-**_

_Don't even say it._

Gaara, disgusted by Shukaku's perverted mind, did agree with him. Sakura was an interesting girl.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura knocked on Tsunaide's door. There was no answer, so she knocked some more. Still no answer. She would open the door...if the freakin door wasn't locked!!! Sakura was now frustrated and knocked a bit more harder than she intended to. The door lay there on the floor, all broken. Sakura stared at it and came inside. _Not the entrance I expected but that'll do, _she thought. Tsunaide was sleeping on her desk, snoring, with drool coming out of her mouth. She had a sake bottle half-full, and there was a puddle of sake on the floor, which obviously came from the half-full bottle.

''Gross...''Sakura whispered with a green face. Even if your Tsunaide's apprentice, you'll never get used to the grossness of her office. Its just so unbearable!

''Er...Tsunaide-sama?''Sakura said.

''Tsunaide-sama?''she said a bit more louder.

''TSUNAIDE-SAMA!!!! WAKE UP OR I'LL BUST YOUR-''

''EH?!!'' Tsunaide shouted waking up in an instant. ''IS THE BUILDING ON FIRE?!DID SOMEBODY DIE?!! HAS JIRAIYA BEEN TORTURED TO DEATH AND FINALLY DEAD?!!! PLEASE?!!''

''Uhhh...no...'' Sakura muttered.

''THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!! AND WHY IS MY DOOR BUSTED!!??!'' Tsunaide screamed.

''I BUSTED IT OPEN BECAUSE YOU NEVER ANSWERED THE DOOR!!!'' Sakura yelled, now angry.

''THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!'' Tsunaide asked, more liked hollered in a demanding tone.

''Gaara said you wanted to see me!'' Sakura answered, half calm, half frustrated.

''Oh yes...yes...I wanted to ask you a VERY important question.'' Tsunaide stated...finally cooling down.

''What is it, Tsunaide-sama?'' Sakura asked ready to answer her question.

''Its...''

Sakura inched forward.

''Its...''

Sakura came closer until their faces were touching.

''Do you like CHEESE?!'' Tsunaide shouted.

Sakura was angry now. No, not angry, FURIOUS!!!

''1:WHAT THE HECK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!! 2:I WAITED ALL THIS TIME FOR THAT?!! 3:YES!!'' Sakura screamed, going on a rampage.

''I'm just kidding!!! I have a mission for you! The Sand Siblings are coming and they need a place to stay! You have to take them in you home!!'' Tsunaide yelled, begging for forgiveness.

''Fine!'' Sakura shouted, and slammed the door. Oh wait, there was no door.

Tsunaide bursted into laughter.

''That never gets old!''she shouted, clutching her stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: This chapter was sort of to lighten the mood and stuff. I can put some of these in if you guys want them sometime! Well, R&R! And I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	3. Songs, The Grudge's Twin, and Cats

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara and Sakura would be together!**_

------------------------------------------------------

Songs, The Grudge's Twin, and Cats

Sakura stormed out of the room angrily. ''Stupid Tsunade...stupid questions...stupid cheese. Damn it!'' she halted, remembering something vital.( Not really) She had forgotten to ask Tsunade where the Sand Siblings were! She knew where Gaara was, but not Kankuro or Temari. ''Kuso!!'' she cursed. (Kuso Damn or Damn it)

She turned around and stormed back into Tsunaide's office.

''Where are they?'' she asked.

Tsunade was STILL laughing and clutching her stomach. Tears were falling from her face. Finally, she stopped laughing and answered in a tune identical to 'Deck The Halls'.

''I don't know, Honey. Fa-la la la la la la la la. Why don't you ask Nar-u-to? Fa la la la la la la la la. Or Kakashi if you can. FA LA LA LA LA L-''

''OK!!! I GET THE POINT!!!''Sakura yelled and made her way towards the door. She paused for a moment and picked it up from the floor and put it back to it's spot. Then, she stormed outside and slammed the door, causing it to fall again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura decided to go along with Tsunaide's song and ask Naruto. She ran to Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto was most likely to be. ''HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!'' screamed a very familiar obnoxious voice.

''Naruto, do you know where Temari-san and Kankuro-san are?'' Sakura asked, panting from her run.

''They're here?! Ah, they're probably with the Grudge's twin!'' Naruto shouted, adressing Gaara as the 'Grudge's twin'.

''Naruto!!'' she exclaimed angrily, whacking him on the head.

''Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurts!'' Naruto cried rubbing his poor head.

''IT SHOULD! You don't adress people as the Grudge's twin!! YOU BONEHEAD!!'' she screamed.

''Ugh!''she scoffed, going someplace else to look for the Sand Siblings.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura went back to her restings spot under the Cherry Blossom tree. Gaara was still there, sitting peacefully with the comfort of the warm tree trunk.

''I see your still here.''she growled, frustrated from what happened earlier with Tsunaide. (See Chapter 2)

There was no reply from Gaara whatsoever. ''Where are your siblings, Gaara?''

''In Konoha.'' he replied.

''I'm not dumb, you asshole! Where exactly?!'' Sakura demanded.

Gaara was stunned with her useage of words.

''They're in the Pet Store.'' he stated.

Without saying, a word, she took off running towards the Pet Store.

_**What the heck are they doing in a pet store?!**_

_Beats me..._

---------------------------------------------------

Gaara watched her leave to go to the Pet Store.

_**I want her for myself...**_

_--' Perv_

_**Haha! You just called yourself a perv!**_

_Shut up._

_' What is this feeling? Its weird...' Gaara thought._

_**Its love, dumbo!**_

_Love?_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Sakura opened the door to the Pet Store and rushed in. She looked for Temari and Kankuro in every section of the store, until she found them in the cat section.

''Aww...look, Kankuro. I think it likes you!''

''AHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!''

Sakura looked at Kankuro screaming his head off, with a white and orange cat scratching his face.

''Look! You're two of a kind!'' Temari chuckled.

''Hey guys!'' Sakura shouted, waving at them.

''Hey Sakura!'' Temari waved back.

''Sakura! Get this stupid cat off my face!!! PLEASE!!!'' Kankuro screamed.

''Here kitty, kitty, kitty!'' Sakura cooed.

The cat jumped off Kankuro's face and into Sakura's arms.

''Aren't you a cute one?'' she said, hugging the warm little creature.

''Yes! Thank you, Sakura!'' Kankuro exclaimed.

''Tsunade-sama ordered me to let you guys stay at my house. I dunno why, but I accepted. I met Gaara earlier. He was the one that told me that Tsunade wanted to see me,'' Sakura told them.

''Yay! I was afraid we had to stay at Naruto's house! Phew!'' Temari laughed.

''No worries! My house is way more cleaner than Naruto's!'' Sakura shouted.

''Well, I guess I'm gonna keep this little one.'' Sakura said, rubbing her hand against its soft fur.

''NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Kankuro yelled.

''No? Oh well, I'll get it later.'' Sakura sighed.

The three walked out of the store. They walked towards the Cherry Blossom tree Gaara was leaning against.

''So what were you guys doing in the Pet Store?''Sakura asked.

''I was torturing Kankuro with the cats.'' Temari smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Thanks for those that reviewed! Also, I changed the genre of this story to Romance/Humor. The romance probably won't come in till the next chapter or so. I'm not sure, but don't worry. I'm on my Winter Vacation and have plenty of time on my hands! Also, Merry Christmas, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R! )_


	4. Gaara's Kiss and Sakura's Confession

_A/N: My Updating service is going fast I tell ya! Chapter 1 was on the 21, Chapter 2 on 24, Chapter 3 on 25, and now, Chapter 4 on 26!!! Wheee!!!!!!!!!! Thank you my wonderful reviewers for your great reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS AND ME!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth Or Dare: Gaara's Kiss and Sakura's Confession

Temari and Sakura were giggling and laughing like crazy all the way. ''What the heck is so funny?!''Kankuro yelled. Temari and Sakura turned to look at them.

''Oh if you really must know...'' Sakura said softly.

''We're laughing about...'' Temari began.

''You.'' they both said in unison.

''Temari!'' Kankuro exclaimed.

''Kankuro!!'' Temari shouted.

''Sakura!''Kankuro yelled.

''Kankuro!'' Sakura hollered.

''Gaara.'' Gaara said.

Nobody said nothing the rest of the way home. Nobody looked at Gaara except Sakura. She kept glancing at him. Temari, of course, caught her, and one thing flashed in her mind. _'Sakuras got the hots for my little brother!'._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Here we are!'' Sakura shouted with glee, opening the door to her house.

It was really clean inside. The walls were beige and the furniture was pink, of course. The floor was a light tan carpet. The other things in the house were not worth mentioning.

''Nice house, Sakura!''Temari told Sakura.

''Thanks! There are three guest rooms and two bathrooms. Come on! Let me show you guys around!'' Sakura replied.

She led the three towards a hall that had four doors. ''The door at the top right is Temari's. The top left is Kankuro's. And the bottom right is Gaara's. And the door at the bottom left is a bathroom.''

Then, they walked down the hall and turned right. This time, there were only two rooms. They thought one was her room and the other was a bathroom, but that was only half right.

''The door at the right is a room with a swimming pool, and the door at the left is my room. The other bathroom is inside my room.''Sakura explained.

''Thanks for the tour!''Temari told her.

''Your welcome! Hey! What about we play something, like truth or dare!''Sakura suggested.

''Yes!''

''No way!''

''No.''

(You can probably guess who said what.)

''Pwease!'' Sakura and Temari had puppy dog eyes on their faces.

''Fine!'' Kankuro shouted.

The four got in a circle, and Sakura took out an empty bottle to spin. ''Ok, the rules are simple. Whoever this bottle lands on has to do either a dare or truth. And if they reject...they have to run naked around the neighborhood with a sign that says 'I'm a loser!'. Got that?'' Sakura explained.

**What sick punishment!!**

_Hn._

**Don't hn me Gaara!**

_Hn._

**Screw you!**

''Ooh! Me first!'' Temari shouted, and grabbed the bottle. She spun it and it took a while to slow down. The bottle finally stopped, and the victim was Gaara.

''Truth or Dare, Gaara?'' she asked.

''Dare.''he answered.

''Hm...'' Temari tried thinking of a way to torture him. Then, she remembered about Sakura. Temari had a face that would make a grown man wet his pants.

''I dare you to kiss Sakura.''she evily said.

''Hell no.'' Gaara protested.

''Well, I guess you wanna go run naked around the neighborhood.'' Temari smiled.

Gaara glared at her and stood up. He walked towards Sakura and gave her a kiss. Kankuro purposely pushed Gaara so he'd be on top of Sakura.

Sakura blushed. Temari and Kankuro quickly got out a camera and took a picture.

Gaara got off Sakura immediately.

**That was goood.**

_Shut up you perverted raccoon._

**Hmmmph!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THAT.WAS.AWESOME!!!**

_Yeah it was..._

**Gaara is a good kisser!!! YAY!!!**

_Yeah, I guess..._

**I wonder if he is good at the _other_****thing.**

_Yeah...I mean...WAIT! WHAT?!!_

**I SAID, I WONDER IF HES GOOD AT THE OTHER THING!! Geez, you deaf?**

_I'm not deaf! Its just that you have a problem, woman!_

**Your telling yourself you have a problem O,O**

_SHUT UP!!!_

''Well, Gaara you spin it now!''Temari shouted, throwing the botttle at him. Gaara caught it and spun. It stopped at Sakura. '_Oh great!'_ she thought.

''Truth or dare.''he demanded.

Sakura, scared of the kinds of dares he might give, chose truth.

''Eh...T-Truth...''Sakura stuttered.

''Do you...like me.''Gaara asked. His siblings were surprised at what Gaara had asked.

''Eh...err...uh...'' Sakura started to sweat.

''Do you.'' he asked with an emotionless face.

'''YESIDOGAARAI'VEALWAYSLIKEDYOU!!!'' Sakura quickly said.

Temari smiled. She was right. Sakura DID like Gaara.

Sakura quickly got the bottle and spun it. It landed on Kankuro.

''Truth or dare?''she asked.

''Dare!''he shouted proudly.

''I dare you to...find a stray cat and then go climb the mountain with the Hokage's faces on them and shout to the world that you love cats!!''Sakura shouted.

''Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!''he yelled.

''Ok then, go outside and run naked.''Sakura said.

''FINE! I'LL DO THE STUPID DARE!!!!''he yelled

Kankuro got up on walked towards the door. He gulped. _'Oh Kami-sama help me.'_

After he walked out the door, Sakura, Temari, and Gaara got a camera and went after him, careful not to get caught.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! R&R please! And I'll give you a...cookie!_


	5. The Takeover

_A/N: Hey, isn't it cool that each chapter gets longer than the last? I wonder if this chapter will carry will carry the tradition. Oh and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for those wonderful reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Takeover

Kankuro groaned as he walked down the street, looking for a stupid cat. He glanced at every home's lawn, hoping to find a cat quickly so he could get the stupid dare over with. '_I agree with that slacker. Women ARE troublesome.' _

"_Meow_."

Kankuro turned around to see an adorable black kitten. Based on its appearance, it was a stray. Its black,dull fur was wet and matted against its flesh, making it look skinnier than it already was. Its bright green eyes stared at him intently. Kankuro pitied the poor kitten for a moment.

He slowly walked towards it, showing the young cat that he had no intention of hurting it. The cat walked towards Kankuro with caution. Kankuro picked it up and carried it all the way towards the top of the mountain that had the Hokage's faces on them. Once he was on the very top, he sighed.

He cleared his throat and spoke.

''Excuse me everyone. I'd like to anounce something.''

Everyone turned their heads in confusion, staring at the puppet master.

''Ok, now that I have everyone's full attention, I'd just like to say that...I LOVE CATS!!!!!'' Kankuro shouted.

It wasn't a lie anymore. He seemed to like cats more, now. The scrawny cat in his arms changed his mind about cats. Now, he had a passion for cats...sorta.

The people that were staring at him resumed what they were doing. They didn't really give a crap about if Kankuro liked cats, or not. Kankuro smiled, and walked down the mountain with the cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere among the crowd was a blonde girl with four pigtails, a pink-haired girl with short, straight hair, and a guy with red, messy hair. In their hands were cameras. They were laughing their butts off, well...except for Gaara. He was too cool for that.

''This is gold!! Lets email this to Kankuro's friends and to everyone in Konoha!!'' Temari shouted.

''Uh...Temari?'' Sakura asked.

''Then, we can blackmail him!'' Temari droned on.

''Temari??'' Sakura asked again, this time louder.

''Yes! Its gonna be GREAT!!'' Temari shouted.

''TEMARI!!!!'' Sakura boomed.

''Eh?! What, Sakura?'' Temari said.

''Kankuro's heading to our house! Lets get there before he does!!'' Sakura exclaimed.

The three took off running at a very fast speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''I hope Sakura will let me keep you.'' Kankuro told the cat.

''Meow.'' it uh...meowed.

''HURRY!!'' shouted a feminine voice. The people were running so fast, Kankuro could not see them, and they left clouds behind them. They also messed up the drive way.

''_Those people are crazy._'' the cat said. (o.o)

''Yeah...WTF?!! You can talk?!!''Kankuro screamed.

''_I mean...meow. Aww...who am I kidding? I CAN talk._'' the cat muttered.

Kankuro just stared at it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura closed the door behind them, panting and out of breath.

''That..._pant_...was.._pant_...close.'' Temari panted.

They let themselves fall on the floor.

The door opened, and in came Kankuro with his talking cat.

''Hey guys!! I found this cat outside and it looks like its in a pretty bad condition. Hey, Sakura, is it okay if I keep it here?'' Kankuro asked.

''S-Sure..''she said.

''Are you guys okay? You three look like you just ran a fifty mile race.'' Kankuro asked.

''Something like that...'' Sakura muttered.

''Oh...whatever. I'm gonna give this kitten a nice, good bath.''Kankuro said, marching off to the bathroom.

''So...you guys wanna continue our game?'' Sakura asked.

''No way, I'm tired. Goodnight, guys!'' Temari yawned, and went towards her room.

''Goodnight Temari, Goodnight Gaara.'' Sakura muttered, and walked to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara remained seated on the floor.

_**Hey. Lets 'accidentally' walk in on her.**_

_No, you perverted raccoon._

_**Come on! We'll have fun...**_

_Shut up you horny creature._

_**Pfffttt...fine. I guess I'll take over your body and do it myself!**_

_Whatever...wait! WHAT?!  
_

It was too late, though. Gaara felt an electric surge inside his body. It hurt like hell. '_Uggghhh!!! Nooooo!!!!_' The pain resided, and he started to feel much better.

_Now...lets have some fun_, thought Shukaku, who was now in control.

Gaara's (Shukaku's) mouth formed a creepy smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Do you guys like it? It's sorta amazing that I come up with such things out of the blue so quickly. Well, R&R please!_

_Happy as Ronald McDonald,_

_Uchiha Aimee_


	6. Swing, Swing! Emotions Spill Out!

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Theres a small lime down there, and I wanted to ask you guys if I should change the rating or not. I mean, the lime isn't graphic. Read it and you'll see._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or the song, ''Swing, Swing'' by All American Rejects...-SOB-**_

' **Talk **' Inner Sakura or Shukaku

' **Talk** ' Song lyrics or Warnings

' _Talk _' Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swing, Swing! Emotions Spill Out!!

Sakura walked inside the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror. Then, she reached towards the radio and turned it on. The song that was playing was ''Swing, Swing'' by All American Rejects. '_Oh my Gosh! I love this song!_' she thought.

**Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall. **

Sakura sang along while stripping down. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water.****

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  


She felt the warm water run down her body. It was her favorite sensation. Sakura reached for the Shampoo and grabbed it. She squirted some of it onto her hand and massaged her hair, still singing along.

**  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.  
**

Sakurea started to dance, but not a lot. She didn't wanna slip and fall. '_This sounds familiar..._' she thought. She was the guy, and Sasuke was the one that broke her heart. And Gaara would be the new love! Well, atleast she thought so.

**  
Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise   
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.  
**

'_Yeah...I am moving on...I'm starting to forget Sasuke and move on to Gaara._'

**Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
**

'_I hope Gaara will be the one._'

**  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.  
**

'_Die, die, Sasuke!! You heartless Iceblock!! Gaara is my new love!! _' Sakura mentally killed Sasuke.

**  
Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...) **

Sakura stopped dancing. There were tears in her eyes, and she ought hard to not think about the past. She didn't need Sasuke, or the memories he left behind. She shrugged her tears away, and smiled. She started to dance again.

**Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again. **

**Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again. **

''Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again. '' she sang.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and dried herself. She turned the radio off and covered herself in a towel. Then, she walked out of the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, just so you guys won't get confused, I'll say Shukaku instead of Gaara, 'cause he is in control right now. But to everyone, it just looks like Gaara. So now, the bolded is Gaara and the italic is Shukaku! I hope I cleared everything up!)

Shukaku walked down the hall towards Sakura's room.

He reached towards the doorknob and turned it. He walked inside the room. Sakura was just getting out of the bathroom, dripping wet, and only covered in a towel. Sakura turned around and noticed that Gaara was there. She jumped and held her towel tightly around her body.

''G-gaara? W-what are you doing h-here?''she stuttered.

**I'm going to kill you if you do anything to her!**

_Relax, dude._

**I'm not gonna.**

_Have it your way._

Sakura sensed something wrong. Gaara's normal Chakra pattern changed. '_Its Gaara's body, but its not him!_' she thought.

''Hey, Sakura.''he said hotly. He had her pinned to the wall onto the wall in no time.

''You know...I've always thought you were hot.''Shukaku stated, inching closer to her face

Their lips touched, and Gaara quickly came back into control. But, something...was telling him to keep kissing Sakura. Was it love?

Sakura could feel Gaara's Chakra pattern turn to normal. She mentally sighed.

To Gaara's surprise, Sakura responded to his kiss. She ran her hands through his red, messy hair. Gaara did the same to her. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Sakura gladly let him in. Their tongues were twisting and twirling in each others mouths. Gaara, without breaking their contact, carried Sakura to her bed and laid her down.

**Warning: Lime. Not too graphic, though. Skip if you don't like..**

Gaara removed the towel off of her, still not breaking the kiss. Finally, Sakura broke it, in desperate need of air. She took his shirt off, and glanced at his rock hard abs.

**OH YEAH!!! This is all ours!!!!!**

''Me like.''she said cutely.

Gaara smirked, and looked at her breasts. Somewhere around a B and a C. Sakura took this moment to jump on him. Gaara frowned. Sakura stuck her tongue out, and he caught it with his. Now, they were frenching.

**See? I did you a favor!**

_Shut up._

**Oh, so thats my reward! A 'shut up'! You suck!**

_Ugh...thanks...i guess..._

Sakura ran her hand down his hard muscles, while Gaara stared at her rack. Sakura took notice of that and smirked. She shoved one of her breasts in his mouth. While Gaara sucked on it, Sakura moaned, and unzipped his pants. She would have gone farther, but some just HAD to burst in the room

**End of my sucky lime**

Kankuro entered the room. "Hey, Sak, where are the towe- HOLY SHIT!!! SORRY!!!''Kankuro took notice of the half naked, glaring people in the room. He quickly rushed out of the room, afraid.

Gaara looked like he wanted to murder someone, and Sakura looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of a poor ninja.

Sakura calmed down and looked at Gaara.

''Gaara, earlier...I felt a different Chakra pattern...than it changed. What...was that?''she asked.

''Don't worry.'' he answered.

Gaara fell silent, and there was not a single sound in the room.

''Sakura...I'm sorry for almost jumping on you...''he apologized. Wait! Gaara? Apologizing?!

''Don't worry...I liked it.'' Sakura laughed.

Gaara smirked. ''Sakura?''he asked.

''Yeah?'' she asked.

''I love you.''he confessed.

''Me, too.''she blushed.

They leaned in for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And they were...like...ON TOP OF EACH OTHER! NAKED!!''Kankuro yelled, telling Temari what had happened earlier.

''You idiot!! Sakura could have made Gaara happy!!'' Temari shouted, bonking him on the head.

Gaara and Sakura walked in, holding hands.

''Hiya! So...are you two a couple?''

''Yup!'' Sakura answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''_Sakura...you will be mine..._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I hope the lime was ok!! I know, its super short and that it sucks! But you gotta bear with me! Anyways, should I change the rating? I don't plan to insert any lemons or limes in this story. Oh, and I changed the summary a bit! Its REALLY important that you guys read it! And you might just find out what the talking in italic means... R&R please!!_

_(Haha...only I know what happens next -evil laugh-)_


	7. What Happens In An Alley, Stays There

_A/N: I've decided to change the rating. But just to let you know, I don't intend to put in a lime or lemon in any in the future chapters. But you know Sasuke. Won't stop until he gets what he wants. The brat! Beware of the rape scene below! Naughty Sasuke!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ☺☺**_

**What Happens In An Alley, Stays there**

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

There were two figures in the darkness, talking.

_''If you really want that girl...go get her...but come back soon.''_

_''Thanks...''_

One of the figures jumped out of the window, racing into the darkness of the night sky.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Kankuro hid under the couch, afraid of what his fate was. ''Please don't hurt me!!!''he yelled. ''I didn't think you guys were making love in the other room!''

Uh oh. Bad mistake, Kankuro.

Gaara gave him a death glare, and Sakura jumped on Kankuro, giving him a pounding.

Temari and Gaara just watched.

Kankuro took this moment to touch Sakura's breasts. This caused Gaara to wrap his sand around him, and Sakura to pound him **even** harder.

Sakura's anger subsided and she stopped pounding him. Gaara had his sand around Kankuro, tightening.

''WAH!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!LEMME GO!!!!'' Kankuro wailed.

''No.'' Gaara replied.

''_Let him go!! Meow!!!_''shouted...a cat..

Everyone turned around to stare at the cat. ''You can talk...?'' Sakura asked, terrified.

''_No, duh. Now, you red-haired punk. Let him go!''_ the cat meowed.

Gaara's sand loosened its grip on Kankuo, and he fell down.

''Umm...I'm gonna go for a walk...alone.'' Sakura muttered. She walked outside and closed the door.

'_My life is weird._' she thought.

**Ya think?**

_Go away. I don't feel like arguing with you right now._

**Fine.**

Sakura walked on the sidewalk, staring at the ground. She passed by an alley and felt somone grab her and pull her in.

''AHH!!''she yelled. The stranger covered her mouth so she couldn't yell more. He pinned her to a wall and smirked.

_'That smirk...Sasuke!_' she thought.

''Sasuke?''she asked.

''You got it, blossom. I came back for you.''he said.

''You're _mine._'' he told her, trailing kisses down her neck. Sakura's eyes went wide. ''Sasuke!! No!!''she yelled, trying to run away.

**Caution**

**Rape scene ahead. Don't read if you don't like.**

Sasuke gripped her hands harder. He ripped her clothes off. He did the same to himself. His length was HUGE! Sakura whimpered. He shoved his cock in her mouth. ''Suck it!!''he shouted. Sakura didn't. This was not right. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threatened to stab her. Sakura started to suck on it. She almost barfed. She did not love Sasuke anymore. She loved Gaara! Sakura stopped and yelled,'' I don't love you Sasuke! I love Gaara!''

''What?! I guess I'll just have to make it so you have to take me!''he growled. He positioned his dick at her entrance and thrust in her. Sakura let out a bloodcurling scream. A tear rode down her face. ''Shut up, bitch!!'' Sasuke yelled. He started to thrust faster and harder. Sakura kept screaming as she started to bleed. ''I said, SHUT UP!''Sasuke shouted.

''Leave her alone!''someone shouted. Sakura felt darkness suround her as she fainted.

**End of Rape scene**

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke did the same to Gaara. ''She's mine now!'' Sasuke growled. ''She doesn't love you anymore! Why can't you understand that!?''Gaara shouted. He ran over to Sakura and picked her up. ''I'll be back for her, Gaara. Just you wait.''Sasuke muttered, picking his clothes up. He did some hand signs and disappeared into the darkness.

Gaara glared once more at the spot Sasuke had been. He cursed under his breath, and ran to Sakura's house.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

''Ughnnn...''Sakura moaned, shifting under soft sheets of silk. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. ''AH!!!''she shouted, jumping up from her spot on the bed. Sakura felt cold, and then she noticed she had nothing on. She screamed again, covering herself with the covers.

''How are you, Sakura?'' Temari asked.

''F-fine...thanks...''Sakura stuttered.

''We heard what happened from Gaara. I'm sorry, Sakura.'' Kankuro looked down sadly.

''Hmm?''Sakura asked. She had not remembered what had happened the night before. She moved once more, and felt an aching pain between her legs. Then, she remembered. '_Sasuke raped me!_' she thought in horror. Sakura started to cry. ''I was not strong enough to hold him back!''she sobbed. Gaara hugged her. Yes, he hugged her.

Temari and Kankuro left the room without a sound.

Gaara crawled on the bed with her, and hugged her waist. Sakura was still crying. ''Gaara, I love you.''she said, her voice muffled. ''Me, too.'' Gaara replyed, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke stormed to his secret base. When he got there, he stormed to his room. He opened the door angrily and saw Orochimaru standing there.

''Failed?''he asked.

''Hn.''Sasuke growled.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_A/N: Was the rape scene good? I'm a bit disgusted with myself, though. Anyways, I'm planning a NaruSaku story after this one is done._

_**A Plan Gone Wrong**_

Sakura asks Naruto to pretend that they're a couple so Sasuke would get jealous. The plan backfired and Sakura fell in love with Naruto. NaruSaku

Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor

_Does that sound good? Should I change the title? Does the summary suck? And after that one I wannna make a GaaSaku SasuSaku one._

_**Ghost School**_

Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke are best friends starting a new year of school. All that they've heard about the school is bad things. What happens when they start seeing people's corpses and heads falling off of people's heads? GaaSaku SasuSaku A bit OOCness.

Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Horror

_Tell me what you guys think! Please, R&R!_


	8. Erotic Feelings

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm ready to write Chapter 8 now! I'm starting to get more comfortable in writing...you know...This one might have one._

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto...-sob-**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Erotic Feelings**

_''I'm...sorry, Sakura.''Gaara apologized. Yes, he apologized!! Why is that so heard to believe?! (-Someone throws Nerds candy-)_

A single, tiny tear fell from Gaara's eyes. '_Great, now Sakura's gonna think I'm a crybaby._' '**WTF are you doing?!!**'

Sakura hugged him and silently said,''Its not your fault, Gaara-kun. I should have known better,''

She wiped the tear off of Gaara's pale face. ''I love you, Gaara-kun. I always will.''she whispered, gently biting his earlobe.

''I do, too...Tenshi.''he whispered back, caressing her hair.

''Tenshi?''she asked, giggling a bit. Gaara paled even more and slightly blushed. ''Well, since I have a nickname now, you need one to!''she shouted, smiling. ''Right, Panda-chan?''

''N-No!''Gaara turned as red as a tomato. ''If anyone hears you call me that, my reputation will be ruined!''he exclaimed.

''Oh? What reputation, _Gaa-Ra-Kun?_'' she purred seductively.

**Lemon ahead**

Gaara's hormones raced, and he nearly jumped on her. Their lips touched, and they passionately kissed. Their tongues battled for dominance. They both gripped each other's hair ferociously. Sakura took Gaara's shirt without breaking their contact. She removed his pants, until they were down to boxers. Gaara broke their kiss, and moved down to her bare chest. He took one breast in his mouth and he massaged the other one. Sakura arched her back, and moaned,''Ahh!!! Thats it, Gaara!!Uhh...'' He switched breasts and continued his 'ritual'. Sakura's moaned started to get hotter and heavier. ''Ohhhh...yes...''she moaned once more. Gaara stopped sucking on her breasts. Sakura was disapointed, so she slid his boxers down and grabbed his dick and shoved it in her mouth. She sucked on it for like, ten minutes. Gaara was enjoying it, but he wanted to get on with it. Finally, he came into her mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp and finally stopped. Gaara rubbed her clit roughly, but still, gently. ''Oooh!!''she moaned. Sakura got wetter and wetter. Gaara inserted one finger. Then two. Then three. Untill his whole hand was inside. He pumped his hands in and out continuously. Sakura moaned once more. She cummed onto his hands and he licked his fingers clean. She tasted delicious. He kissed her so she could get a taste of her self. Sakura moaned heavily, and Gaara's erection swelled. He flipped Sakura so she 'doggy style' position. He positioned his dick at her entrance.

''Are you sure you want this Sakura?''he asked.

''Never been more positive.''she answered hotly.

Gaara thrust in her slowly. ''Damn, you're tight.''he said. A moment later Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.''FASTER!!!!HARDER!!!DAMN IT, GAARA!!!GO FASTER!!!''

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temari was just going to the bathroom, when she heard something _very _unpleasant and dirty.

''FASTER!!!!HARDER!!!DAMN IT, GAARA!!!GO FASTER!!!''

Temari's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Sakura and her _little brother, Gaara, _were doing it like they do it in Discovery channel! Temari rushed to Kankuro's room to gossip.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura and Gaara fucked 'til they didn't have any more energy left. ''I love you, Panda-chan.''Sakura whispered. ''I love you, too, Tenshi.''Gaara replied. They kissed each other, and broke apart. Sakura got up and made her way towards the bathroom. ''I'm gonna take a bath.''she said, and entered the room. Gaara smirked and followed her inside. The details were so erotic, I decided not to add it to the story. Thats when your imagination comes in.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

''Damn!! Gaara is one lucky guy!!''Kankuro bellowed out. An imaginary lightbulb appeared above his head. ''Wait here,Temari!''he ran out of the room before Temari could protest. A while later, Kankuro returned with a laptop in his hands. ''What did you do?''Temari asked suspiciously. ''Oh nothing! Just installed an invisible camera in Sakura's bedroom and bathroom!''Kankuro grinned. Before Temari could beat the shit out of him, he showed her the screen on the laptop. Temari fainted immediately. Kankuro chuckled, and watched the 'show'. There was cum everywhere, even on Gaara and Sakura.

''Damn! Those are some _weird_ positions. This is so erotic! I'm getting wet just watching this!''he shouted. He zoomed the camera. ''Wow! Everything seems more erotic when I zoom!''he exclaimed.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

''_Damn that bastard. He thinks he can steal **my **cherry blossom. She **will** be mine. No matter what!_' Sasuke sneered.

He even scared the shit out of Orochimaru! '_This guy is overobsessive!_' Orochimaru thought.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Heya guys! I know...i overdid the lemon...I hope it was good, though...o.o. Please R&R! Ja' Ne!_


	9. Sorry, Everyone!

I am **SO **sorry, my readers! I just had this HUUUUUGE writers block!! I hope you guys don't get mad! I promise I'll write the next chapter tomorrow! Again, I'm sorry if I made you angry or impatient or any of that! Another reason I haven't updated is because I have no ideas for next chapter. Maybe you guys can help me think it up. Once again, i'm sorry!

Uchiha Aimee


	10. Kidnap?

_A/N: Hi everyone! I appreciate it that you guys waited! I came up with an idea! Well, when I checked the reviews someone else mentioned something similiar. Congratz to her! XD Now, lets get on to the story..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Asterisk.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kidnap??**

At 6:00 in the morning, there were a few muffled cries and quiet screams. But Gaara was too asleep to respond to them. His eyes twitched and he muttered a 'Go get it yourself.' There was one last scream and the noise was all gone. Gaara sighed. He was finally getting comfortable, when the damn alarm started playing.

**miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari **

**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**

**bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**

Gaara growned and moved his hand tover to the alarm clock. He banged on it, causing it to stop playing. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. There was a pregnant pause. Gaara's eyes widened. He **slept**! The **Shukaku **probably caused **havoc** while he was **asleep**!!

_'Yo! Shukaku!'_

_**What do ya want, sissy? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?**_

_I'm not a sissy... :K_

Gaara relaxed. Shukaku was still in his body. He glanced at the alarm clock to see **big, green, neon **numbers that read 7:05. _Dammit. That Naruto wanted me to accompany him to Ichiraku at 7:00 o' clock for some 'important' matters, _he thought''Where's Sakura?''he thought out loud. He looked at the empty spot on the bed he was on. There was a red substance on the sheets.

_**Bloood...**_

_How do you know?_

_**I'm Shukaku. I KILL. I should KNOW.**_

Gaara quickly got up from the bed. He was naked. ''Shit!''he cursed, and went to dress up fast. He came back and examined the 'blood' again. The blood made a trail from the bed, to the window. Gaara felt pain surging through his body as he had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_''Let me go!''a female voice cried. ''Shut up, bitch!''a male shouted. ''Let go!!''the female shouted. There was a stabbing noise. ''Agh!! My arm!''the male yelled out in pain. Punching noises could be heard. ''Stop it you whore! Or I'll kill your boyfriend!''he yelled. ''No!''the female shouted. The punching subsided. ''Thats better...''the guy said._

_End of Flashback_

Gaara's eyes widened again. The female voice sounded like Sakura! And the male voice sounded like that prick Sasuke's! Could he have kidnapped her...? Only one way to find out! Gaara climbed on the window and leaped out. _Boy, this is gonna be a looong day_, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but I'm kinda tired right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. R&R!_


	11. Sorry! Again

I am so sorry my dear readers! I will try updating on Saturday! Please don't hate me! I had another writer's block...:( Once again, I'm very sorry! Very very!

Uchiha Aimee


	12. Blood Stained Blossom

_A/N: Yes! I'm back! Weeeeee!!!_

**Disclaimer: Why the hell do I have to put this up in chapter!!!! (I own nothing)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Stained Blossom

Sakura wept as she sat down on her bed. Sasuke had started to rape her the moment they arrived.

'_Why Sasuke? Why don't you go run off with a woman who wants you instead of me? Can't you see I love Gaara now?_'she thought sadly. Sakura hoped that Gaara was coming to save her from Sasuke.

_**Why can't you fight him yourself?!**_

_I'm too weak._

_**No you're not!! Your the Gondaime's apprentice for Goodness sake!**_

_But I'm blind..._

_**What the hell?! Of course you're not!! WHAT are you talking about.**_

_Yes, I am blind. I-_

The wall broke in pieces as Sasuke fell inside. ''Damn...''he muttered. Sakura was horrified. Sasuke got up and ran outside. Sakura got off rhe bed and did the same. There was Gaara and Sasuke fighting. '_Gaara!! He came!!_'she thought excitedly. The two looked battered and beaten up, but Sasuke looked the worst.

Sasuke suddenly started to attack. He ran at a fast speed and threw a kick at him. The sand came to Gaara's aid and blocked his attack. The sand wrapped around Sasuke's foot. Sasuke glared at Gaara and made an attempt to punch him, but the sand started to wrap around his arm, too. ''Dammit...'' Sasuke used his Chidori on the wall of sand, and it receded back to the floor. There was a small pause, and Gaara's sand started to attack. It pushed him until they were about 9 yards away.

Sasuke's hand started to produce a blue light. He smirked at Gaara. ''I may not have gotten you last time, but this time...I will...'' The orb of light started to get powerful. Sasuke started to run at Gaara.

_**Come on Sakura!! Lets help Gaara!!!**_

_...I...I..._

_**Think about all the things Sasuke has done to you!**_

_...I...You're right. I'm gonna kick his pompous ass!_

Sakura ran up to Gaara and stood in front of him. She gathered up Chakra in her palm and waited for Sasuke to deliver his blow. Before he could hit her, she punched him in the chest. Her hand went through his body like as if it were jello. Blood splattered onto Sakura's pretty face. Sasuke weakly tried to face Sakura. ''Saku...ra...I love...y-you...'' He took his last breath, and his head hung down. ''Wh-what have I done?'' Sakura cried as she pulled her arm out of Sasuke carefully. It began to rain. ''What have I done?!! I'm so sorry, Sasuke.'' she wept even more covering her face with both her hands.

Gaara watched sadly as Sakura wept silently. He walked slowly towards her and hugged her. She hugged him back miserably. ''I'm a murderer...''she muttered. ''No, you're not, Sakura.''he replied. They hugged each other more until Sakura fell asleep.

'_I'm sure Sakura would appreciate this...' _he thought as he carried Sasuke on his shoulders. He made a few handsigns and he arrived at Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura woke up in her own bed. She got dressed and left her room. She made her way to the kitchen, and noticed someone was already there. ''Goodmorning, Sakura.''Temari said with a small smile. She laid a big plate of pancakes on the table. ''Gaara told me what happened.''she said. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her. She wept once more. ''I'm sorry you have to live with a murderer...''she said. Temari frowned. ''You're no murderer, Sakura, and you know it.''Temari answered. Sakura broke away from Temari and was about to say something until Kankuro and his cat came. ''Morning!''he delightfully shouted.

Temari went over to Kankuro and whispered in his ears. ''Oh...Sakura! I've decided to name my cat Pron Lover!!''Kankuro shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I kinda cried a little. R&R please!_


	13. Goodbye Forever

_A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but my keyboard was screwed up. I think this will be the last chapter, though. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goodbye Forever

Sakura was taking sips from her orange juice. ''Oh...Sakura! I've decided to name my cat Pron Lover!!'' Kankuro shouted. Sakura spat out her orange juice emidiately. Poor Temari just happened to be there. The orange juice landed on her head. Temari froze.

''What the hell?!'' Temari growled. Sakura blushed, and covered her mouth. Temari stomped to the bathroom, angrily.

''As I was SAYING...my cat's name is now Pron Lover!'' Kankuro squealed...loudly.

''Um...are you serious?''Sakura asked. She stared at the poor innocent cat.

''No.''

''Really?''

''No.''

Kankuro chanted the innocent cat's...indecent name. _I guess he is serious about it. I never knew Kankuro was such an idiot...oh wait...I did_, Sakura thought. The room was silent for a moment. ''Hey, Kankuro. Where did Gaara go?''Sakura asked. ''Oh...um, he went to talk to the Hokage about...Sasuke.'' Sakura flinched. She had still not gotten over what had happened the previous day. And also because Tsunade would think she was a cold-blooded killer.

Kankuro glanced at a clock on the wall. ''Its almost time for Sasuke's...funeral.''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and foggy outside. Everyone was dressed in black. Sakura felt a pang of sadness in her heart. It was all her fault. Sasuke would not have died if she hadn't hit him. There was a black coffin in front of everyone. Some men were burying it.Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. When they finished digging, she walked up to Sasuke's resting place and said,''Sasuke..I'm so sorry. I still love you in a way.You...you didn't deserve it. I know what you're thinking now...you think you did deserve it. All you wanted to do was to avenge your clan...but I prevented you from doing it. I felt that I needed to protect Gaara, just like he did to me,'' Sakura let a tear escape her eyes,''I know that I won't be able to see you again. So...Goodbye...Forever.''She was weeping onto where his coffin used to be. Sakura laid Cherry Blossoms on it. She was drained from her strength and walked weakly towards the crowd.

When she arrived, she faced him and whispered,''I'll visit you.'' A tear rolled down her cheek. The measly thing clung to her chin and splattered onto the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I felt that I needed to stop there, so the title could fit in well. Thanks for those who are reading my story! I hope you all are enjoying it!_


	14. Sorry Again

Sorry...Again...

Gosh! I'm very very sorry for not updating! I'm a really big procrastinator. My reasons for being late with this story:

(1) I'm a procrastinator. Yes, I have problems.

(2) I'm really lazy.

(3) I have no ideas on how to end this story.

(4) I am working on a new fic.

(5) I've been fretting on how I'm gonna be getting around in my new school.

There you have it. My lame excuses. I apologize again, and if I don't get any ideas for this fic i might just delete it or just discontinue it until further notice. The story I'm working on has a genre of Humor/Romance...again, and I promise you, it is much better than any of my other fics. It is a oneshot, so there will only be one chapter of it. Since I'm being such an idiot, I'll put up a little of it up.

It was a dark, but peaceful night. The moon was full and bright, as were the other stars in the sky. There were a couple of lights coming from 24-hour shops and light posts, for example, Ichiraku, which had become an all day all night because of a certain blonde wouldn't stop bugging the owner for Ramen at night. So, for almost every night, Ichiraku was populated with a blonde dimwit stuffing his face, a girl named Ayame practically drooling on the table half-asleep, and the Ichiraku owner asleep on the floor.

What do you think? Is it worthy to be read? o.o Anyways, sorry again.


End file.
